


Raga (art)

by BraxtonMadcap (art_of_a_diffrent_color)



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/art_of_a_diffrent_color/pseuds/BraxtonMadcap
Summary: Art of the wonderful OC Raga from LadyIrina's story Family and Home.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Raga (art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).



Just a quick little painting of Raga, an OC from LadyIrina's absolutely wonderful story Family and Home. I recommend giving it and all of its related stories a read.


End file.
